


Twice someone spills something on Nick and he becomes shirtless.

by grimmswan



Series: Nick and the Half Blood (Bastard) Prince [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: First Nick Burkhardt gets hot coffee spilled on him. Later, he gets cold soda spilled on him. Both times he takes his shirt off. Both times Sean Renard sees it.





	Twice someone spills something on Nick and he becomes shirtless.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware I have a recently posted fanfiction where the first four lines are the same. I had two ways the scenario could go. This is the Renhardt version.

“Oh, my god. Detective Burkhardt I am so sorry.”  
“It’s alright” Nick said to the intern, quickly shucking off his shirt, since it was now covered in very hot coffee.  
A few wolf whistles were heard, as the detective was now standing in the bullpen completely shirtless.   
“Yeah, yeah, whatever” Nick waved off the comments.   
Wu comes over, sees the red spots on Nick’s chest and says, “Maybe you should get some ice to take care of that.”  
Nick shrugged, popped the lid off of the takeout drink and scooped out some ice. It melts a little as he slides it over the reddest areas. A droplet travels down his chest and abdomen, until it’s absorbed by the top of his jeans.  
A crash is heard. Everyone looks and sees the Captain standing over the remains of what used to be his coffee mug.  
Luckily, it had been empty. The man had been coming out of his office to refill it, when he had spotted his detective shirtless and had been so surprised he dropped his favorite mug.  
Nick went over to help, mindless of the fact his shirt was still in his hand and not on him.   
“You alright, Captain?”  
“Yes, I’m fine.” Renard said, a tightness in his voice Nick could not understand.  
Hank and Wu, however, exchanged conspiratorial looks.  
They get the shards cleaned up and Nick finds and slips on a Portland P.D. tshirt. He swears he sees a look of disappointment pass over his captains face for a split second. But he shrugs it off.  
After all, why would his captain be disappointed that he put on a shirt?  
When Sean Renard was safely in his home that night, he ripped off his suit, took himself in hand and rubbed furiously, the image of his youngest detective, shirtless and with a droplet of water running down his torso burned so well into the captain’s head, he might as well have a photograph.  
But that didn’t stop Renard from wishing with all his heart that Nick would one day be with him, physically, and not just in his frequent fantasies.  
It’s a little over a year later, and Sean is smiling happily as he and his lover are enjoying a backyard cookout at Monroe and Rosalee’s home.  
“Here, Nick, I got you a refill.” Monroe comes over to bring his friend another plastic cup filled with soda and ice.  
A shout of distress and Monroe trips over a previously unseen rock, spilling the contents of the cup all over Nick.  
He quickly shucks off his shirt. The ice cold liquid making it very uncomfortable.  
“Wow, deja vu.” Wu snarks as he and Hank snicker at the scene in front of them.”  
“What?” Nick asks, clearly confused.  
“You, standing shirtless while our illustrious captain ogles you.” Hank smirks.  
Then it comes to Nick. They day the intern spilled hot coffee on him. There’s something else he remembers too, and now, it finally makes sense.  
“You were disappointed I put a shirt on!” Nick looked excitedly at Sean.  
He smiles fondly at the younger man. “You’re a beautiful man. I love looking at you. All of you. So of course I don’t like it when you must cover up.”  
Nick reached up and pulled his much taller lover down for a kiss. “I wish you had said something. We could have been having fun far sooner.”   
“We’ll just have to make up for that lost time when we get home.” Sean whispered enticingly.  
To the surprise of no one, Nick and Sean head home from the cookout early.


End file.
